


Euphoria

by jayvelvet



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, En el siguiente capítulo está, Esto tiene una versión en español, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Shy Choi Beomgyu, Shy Kang Taehyun, There are a loot of mistakes in terms of writting and grammar, They are listening bts euphoria, They are whipped, im fixing it as soon as i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayvelvet/pseuds/jayvelvet
Summary: "TaeHyun-ah." the older muttered, defending himself for a moment from his way to the blond's house."What's going on?""Can I do something and you won't get mad?""Why would I be angry-?"OrThey're just shy boys giving their first kiss in the rain
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2:00 AM, ignore my bad writing and grammar
> 
> I was inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/QHCDtPxGNFc

It was raining, they were both walking down the street, to the sounds of rain hitting the ground and fireworks from a recent festival that took place. Their hands were joined and as close together as possible to avoid getting wet and feeling comfortable in the umbrella.

They were shy guys, like any relationship you would have in high school, none with the courage to do more than hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek. They both shared the airpods, listening to that song their favorite artist had recently released 'Euphoria'.

It was all quite relaxing to tell the truth.

"TaeHyun-ah." the older muttered, defending himself for a moment from his way to the blond's house.

"What's going on?"

"Can I do something and you won't get mad?"

"Why would I be angry-?"

His words were interrupted when the umbrella fell to the ground and his hands wrapped tightly around his waist. He was about to complain about how cold the water was when a pressure against his lips stopped him.

He froze until he realized the fact that BeomGyu was kissing him, she was kissing him. Then he closed his eyes and was carried away by that awkward first kiss.

Neither of them took their lips from him, they weren't sure what to do or how to move. They settled for putting their lips together and enjoying the moment.

They had to separate after a while, they both laughed sheepishly after doing so. What were you supposed to do or say after giving your first kiss?

TaeHyun didn't think about that and just kissed him again, as awkward and inexperienced as the first kiss was.

How long will he stay in the rain just kissing? Time was at a minimum, but at some point they had to get back under the umbrella and pick up the pace before they caught cold and things got messy.

"You are the cause of my euphoria." the eldest sang, looking into the bright eyes of TaeHyun, who didn't help but turned away from him.

"Stop being so cheesy and let's hurry." he murmured, looking away before the redness on his face worsened. "At this rate he's going to give us a cold."

That only made BeomGyu laugh.

"Whatever ..."


	2. Euforia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "TaeHyun-ah." murmuró el mayor, defendiéndose por un momento de su camino hacia el hogar de el rubio.
> 
> "¿Qué sucede?" 
> 
> "¿Puedo hacer algo y no te enojas?"
> 
> "¿Por que me enojaria-?"
> 
> O
> 
> Solo son dos chicos tímidos dándose un beso bajo la lluvia.

Estaba lloviendo, ambos caminaron en la calle, con los sonidos de la lluvia golpeando el piso y fuegos artificiales que hubieron por un reciente festival que se hizo. Sus manos estaban unidas y estuvieron lo más juntos posibles para evitar no mojarse y estar cómodos en la sombrilla.

Eran unos muchachos tímidos, como cualquier relación que tendrías en la preparatoria, ninguno con el valor de hacer algo más que tomarse las manos y darse besos en la mejilla. Ambos compartieron los airpods, escuchando aquella canción que recientemente su artista favorito había sacado 'Euphoria'.

Todo fue bastante tranquilizante alrededor a decir verdad.

"TaeHyun-ah." murmuró el mayor, defendiéndose por un momento de su camino hacia el hogar de el rubio.

"¿Qué sucede?" 

"¿Puedo hacer algo y no te enojas?"

"¿Por que me enojaria-?"

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la sombrilla fue tirada al suelo y unas manos rodearon su cintura con fuerza. Estuvo a punto de quejarse de lo fría que estaba siendo el agua cuando una presión contra sus labios lo detuvo.

Se quedó paralizado hasta que se dió cuenta del hecho de que BeomGyu lo estaba besando, estaba besandolo. Entonces cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar en aquel torpe y primer beso. 

Ninguno movió sus labios, no estaban seguros de que hacer o como moverse. Se conformaron con solo juntar sus labios y disfrutar del momento.

Se tuvieron que separar después de un rato, ambos rieron tímidos después de hacerlo. ¿Qué se suponia que tenías que hacer o decir después de dar tu primer beso?

TaeHyun no lo pensó y solo lo volvió a besar, tan torpe e inexperto como fue el primer beso.

¿Cuanto tiempo se quedaron bajo la lluvia solo besándose? El tiempo fue lo de menos, pero en algún momento tuvieron que volver a la sombrilla y apresurar el paso antes de que atraparan un resfriado y las cosas se complicaran.

"You are the cause of my euphoria" cantó el mayor, mirando los brillantes ojos de TaeHyun, quien no evitó ponerse tímido ante ello.

"Deja de ser tan cursi y apresuremonos." murmuró, desviando la mirada antes de que su el rojo de su rostro empeorará "A este paso nos dará un resfriado."

Aquello solo le sacó una risa a BeomGyu.

"Lo que tu digas..."


End file.
